In Sickness and in Health
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: Sequel to Matters of the Heart. Denise and Frank cope her illness with support of friends, family, and a few pennies from heaven. In Chap 2: A scary new symptom and a blast from the past cause trouble for the Sherwoods.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to those living with multiple sclerosis. The disease takes many forms and has many faces. Denise has one of the least common types. We'll watch her family grow, we'll watch their battles, their triumphs and defeats. **

**This illness is frightening; there is so much literature and very little guarantee. We tried to highlight some of the less common symptoms as well as the emotions that go along with it. We'd love to hear from you.**

**This sequel picks up when Frank and Denise are reunited after his deployment, 15 months after her diagnosis. **

**This section of the story has three parts. The later sections will have one of two parts though it will all be posted as one story, it is one story spanning a number of years…it's easier to break it down. Enjoy.**

"Denise you need to slow down," Frank fussed at her for being up on her feet. He'd only been home two hours and already she wanted to send him back.

"Frank, you've been gone a year, I did just fine all that time, no one besides you even knows."

"Well I'm home now so you're going to slow down."

"Frank I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm so sorry. But you have to calm down, baby."

"I am calm, now come sit down," he said pushing her to the sofa.

She sighed and sat down, propping up her cane. "It's not a death sentence Frank."

"I know," he said putting his arm around her.

"Then stop treating me like it is!"

He sighed "I'm sorry, I'm worried about you."

"Then stop treating me like it is!"

He sighed "I'm sorry honey."

She sighed, "My legs ache," she admitted. "And it's medicine time. Can you bring me a clean syringe and alcohol pad, please."

He nodded and kissed her then got up and got what she needed and brought it back to her.

She took the drugs for her condition; she injected herself expertly and handed the remnants back to Frank. "Tomorrow and the next day I'll be sick, a little fluish."

He nodded. "I'll be here," he said and opened his arms waiting to see what she'd do.

She didn't get up but she motioned for him.

He smiled and went to hold her "You don't feel well do you?"

"I feel fine," she told him. "Really, I feel great."

"Okay," he said almost positive she was lying.

She settled into his arms, "I missed you. I need to have the group over and tell them. It's getting harder to lie about the cane."

He nodded "Okay, tomorrow?"

"No, after the side effects," she replied.

He nodded and held her tighter "Tired?"

"No, I'm good. Let me get your dinner."

"No, I already ate, you stay right where you are."

"Frank, if you do this I swear to God I'll explode!"

"Okay, I won't do it anymore but for now, just humor me"

"Okay, but you need to eat so let me get up and fix your dinner."

He sighed but let her go.

She fixed them a meal, she didn't drop a plate...she didn't stumble.

He smiled when she brought the plate to him "That's my girl."

"Frank, get out!" she snapped. "I mean it! Get out!"

"What?"he asked confused "Why?"

"You are driving me crazy. You just praised me like a puppy for doing what I always did. Get out!"

He sighed "Fine," he said getting up to leave, hoping she'd stop him.

But she didn't she let him go. He didn't' know where to go, so he went to the only person that new the truth.

He went to the Holden house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Frank," Claudia Joy said smiling. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, is Michael home?"he asked

"He's in the office go on in, is Denise's ankle getting better? It's been a very long time."

"Yeah," he said, he hated lying but he did it for his wife.

A minute later Frank was in Michael office, "She threw me out!"

Michael laughed "What'd you do?"

"She wasn't feeling well, she did her shot and she made dinner and I said "That's my girl" and she went nuts!"

"Give her time to cool down, she'll want you back home in a few hours."

"What did I do? I'm home, I can care for her."

"But she can care for herself too. She doesn't want to be treated different, Claudia Joy was the same way with her diabetes."

"She's can't care for herself, she has to inject drugs that give her the flu once a damn week. She needs that cane to move a few feet and she shakes when she sits straight!"

"But she thinks she can do more so you have to let her or you're going to lose her," Michael advised. "She knows her body, she'll slow down when she's had enough."

His phone rang loudly.

"Sherwood," he answered.

"Frank," Denise replied. She was crying.

"Dee? What's wrong baby?"

"I can't reach it...I had to get up and I fell and I can't reach it..."

"Can't reach what sweetie?" he asked getting his keys.

"The cane...I can't get up without it and I can't reach it."

"Okay, just stay still I'm coming," he soothed. He knew it. "I'll be right there honey."

Michael gave him a look, "Want you home all ready?"

"She fell and can't get up." The air of "I told you so" dripping from every word.

"She has to get help," Michael said "You have to have help. She has to tell people."

"She's going to but I'm not pushing her," he said. "Thanks for listening"

Frank sped home and his instinct was to pick her up but he didn't, he brought her the cane. She tried to get up with it but couldn't she was sobbing, she was in pain.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

She nodded and sobbed harder, he hated that sound.

He lifted her and held her tight. "It's okay. Did you hurt yourself? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him, she burrowed into his arms and sobbed. It was so much harder than she made it look.

"Dee, did you get hurt?" he asked again. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No," she replied sniffling. "Just hurt my side and my ego."

"Okay, you're sleepy huh?" he asked. "Let's get you into bed. You don't have to do anything okay? I'm home and I'm gonna be home."

"Don't let me go," she pleaded looking up at him.

"I won't," he replied. "I won't baby. I love you."

"Love you too," she said and continued to cry, he'd not seen her this weepy in a long time.

He hummed to her and rocked her to soothe her so she fell asleep but she didn't. "I'm sorry I got mad at you Frank. You made me feel like a puppy dog, you made me feel sick and I don't want you to see me that way."

He nodded "I'm sorry I made you feel that way sweetheart," he said and kissed her head "Next time I do that tell me and I'll stop okay?"

Shenodded, "I can do a lot. I can, and you have to let me. Promise?" She was near sleep.

"Promise"he whispered and kissed her lips softly "Now sleep my love"

She didn't need to be told twice.

Frank woke the next morning to his wife whimpering, he opened his eyes to see her awake in obvious pain.

A soft touch to her cheek signaled a fever and a pass over her neck told him she had swollen glands. "You'll be okay sweetie, just let me get dressed and we'll get you to a doctor."

"No," she whimpered "This is normal."

"This can't be normal!" he exploded. "You're burning up, you're in pain, how the Hell is this normal!"

"It's the MS medicine. I told you."

"The medicine?" he asked. "Then you're going off it, this is ridiculous."

"No Frank I need that to stay mobile and to be…able…" She was too tired to talk.

"Makes you sick, baby," he sighed.

Denise nodded, "It's all there is."

He sighed "What can I do?" he asked near tears.

"Just keep everyone off my back," she replied. "FRG blood drive and I'm supposed be doing sticks but I can't hold my head up. Just keep them off my back and don't let them say I'm a drunk anymore."

Frank was angry now "Who said that?"

"Lots of people," she replied. "Thirsty."

"I'll get you water," he said. "I won't let them talk about you anymore."

She nodded. He brought the water and she sipped it. "Going to nap, can you make the calls on the fridge?"

He nodded "Of course," he kissed her head and covered her up then left the room.

The first call was to Claudia Joy to cancel Denise participation. He pitied the person that got a smart mouth.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi, Claudia Joy, it's Frank Sherwood. How are you?"

"I'm great, is Denise on her way, I'm running late."

"No, Denise can't make it," Frank replied. "She's quite ill this morning. I told her that her duty station is bed."

"Oh," she said sounding a little annoyed.

"Problem?" he asked picking up on that immediately.

"No, it's just that makes us shorthanded which we were already."

"She can't do it," he replied. "She can't sit up, she can't do it. She cannot do it!" he said firmly.

"Okay," she sighed. "I have to go I'm running late, thanks for the call."

He made the rest of the calls, when he got to Roxy Leblanc, he rolled his eyes, he bet this was the big mouth.

"LeBlanc residence," she answered.

"Hello," Frank said coldly. "This is Denise's husband Frank, I'm calling let you know she can't drive soccer pool today whatever the hell that is."

"Okay, it's fine she usually drives the boys to soccer for me." Roxy knew Denise hadn't been herself, she was glad she was taking time for herself.

""She can't today, she's sick, as a matter of fact, I'd prefer if that stopped, she doesn't need to be around the sort that will pull her down anymore."

"Excuse me?" she said confused.

"I know the rumors about her and it's not true!" he snapped. "You own the bar, you have to know the truth and yet it spread, nice friend!"

"Okay look, I don't know who you think you are but I didn't say or do anything to you or her nor did I let anything spread about her, so back off!" Roxy snapped. "I love her like a sister, I'd never…"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just difficult with her right now, I'm sorry. I'll do the soccer run myself, I can't...believer I said that." He felt bad, he was out of control and he knew it.

"No, it's okay I'll do it. Tell Denise I hope she feels better," she said and hung up.

Denise cell phone rang a minute later, it was Roxy. She reached for it and barely croaked a hello.

"Hey girl, you okay?"

"Yeah," she managed. "I'm just sick with the flu and Frank's going insane."

"Yeah I know, he blamed me," Roxy laughed. "It's okay though, he's really upset."

"You? Why did he blame you?"

"Said something about me owning a bar then something abnout lies and it was my fault"she said

"Oh, I know what he means and I can see how he'd think that given he's...well...Frank. He hates seeing me sick. Don't hold it against him."

"I'm not, I told him off though."

"I wish you hadn't, he didn't mean anything by it," Denise sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, me too."

Denise hung up and grabbed her cane. This man was going to be the death of her and she wasn't in the mood for his garbage!

She got up out of bed and went to the living room "Are you trying to bury me?"she asked

"What?" he asked shocked. "What are you doing up? Get back in bed!"

"No, Frank I can't take this anymore. I can't take you treating me like an invalid and snapping at my friends, they had nothing to do with this!"

"Yes they do! If they are hearing the things you're upset over and don't' stop it they aren't friends and if they are such good friends why didn't you tell them what's wrong!"

"Because I'm an officer's wife!"

"Not anymore!" he replied quickly.

"Frank, you are not leaving the army!"

"Too late, papers are in. My retirement is official in 40 days."

Denise sighed and burst into tears.

He sighed and went to hold her, "Why the tears? We've waited for this time, our time together."

She pulled away "I can't take anymore change Frank"

He pulled back too, "Can't take anymore change or can't take anymore change with me cause it seems like you wanted plenty of change just a short time ago."

Denise cried harder "We're going to have to leave post, we're going to run out of money, we won't be able to live…"

"We won't' run out of money, I'm retiring with full salary and benefits, that's $75,000 a year. We have the house in Ohio all paid up, and I'm going to open my own business with a loan I already got from my Dad, baby, and I'll be there to care for you so we won't have to pay for nurses and housekeepers and stuff. I talked to Michael Holden, all your equipment as it goes on is paid for."

She sighed and sat down with her head in her hands, everything was changing so fast and she was scared.

He sat with her, "You want me to sell the Ohio house and by one here don't you?"

"I don't know what I want," she said sniffling.

"You want a divorce?" he asked quietly.

"No!"she said quickly.

"Good, I can handle anything but that," he replied. "I"d never give you one you know."

"I'd never ask"she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the bed okay? I"m sorry I lost my temper."

She nodded "I'm sorry I got so emotional it's just..."she had to stop before she started crying again.

"Just the medicine?" he asked. "Just what sweetheart?"

"Everything is changing so fast and that scares me"she said

He nodded, "Me too. But there's one thing that won't ever change, Dee."

"What?"she asked

"How much I love you," he replied his voice catching. "Let's get you back to bed."

She nodded and got her cane and reached for his hand.

He wet with her to bed and watied, did she want held or just left alone? she had changed, he used to know what she needed.

She looked up at him and the look in her eyes told him she needed him to hold her.

He did, he held her the next two days, through chill and fevers and pain...Wednesday she woke up before him, got out of their bed and fixed him strawberry waffles.

When she finished she showered and dressed up pretty then went and kissed his cheek to wake him.

He'd over done it himself caring for her and the house while working nights, he stirred and stretched.

"Morning soldier," she said when he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he replied. "You look pretty? You're better?"

She nodded "I made breakfast."

"Let me wake up a bit and I'll be there," he replied. "I will be there."

She nodded and sat down and rubbed his arm and his cheek.

"I feel fine baby," he assured her. "Or do you just feel like doing that?" That was what she always did when he needed a soothing touch.

"Just feel like it," she said smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, that lunch is today right? You want me there?"

She nodded and just in case he thought about saying no she gave the pout.

"Okay, I'll be in the study, you need me you call and I'll be right there or do you want me there there?"

"I want you there there but, you don't have to if you don't want." She knew he wasn't comfortable with her friends except Claudia Joy and Roland.

"I will, but I can't promise if someone upsets that I won't..."

"Just stay with me."

"Okay, baby. Can I get up now? Or do I have to eat like this?"

"You can get up," she laughed.

Later that day it was time for the lunch and Frank dreaded it from the moment it began, but he stuck by Denise's side, she was nervous about how her friends would take the news.

"What's all this about?" Pamela finally asked.

"You'll find out," Denise replied. She was attached to her husband.

Denise took her cane and pushed up and as if fate could sense her backing out, her leg slid out from under her. She fell hard and tried to smile, but Frank saw right through it.

They crowded around her immediately, "Back off please," Frank said as politely as he could. "Can you get up honey?"

She nodded "Just slipped," she said and stood, it hurt but she just smiled.

"Take your time baby," he soothed. "Easy, go easy."

"I'm okay," she said hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

He nodded but held her arm until she sat down. "I bet you're all wondering about that."

Everyone nodded and she sighed, she felt sick, she didn't want to do this.

"Frank can you..." she asked tearing up.

He nodded and pulled her into his arms, she hid. "I can't."

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked. "No matter what's it's okay."

Frank sighed."Okay, I know you all are wondering what's going on so I'm just going to tell you straight talk," he said as softly as he was capable of doing when he wasn't talking to his wife. "Denise was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis."

Claudia Joy was shocked, she just stared, Roland nodded, Pamela moved to hug Denise and Roxy started to cry.

Now that it was out Denise didn't try to hide that she was in pain, bad pain from her fall.

"What can I do to help?" was all they wanted to know. "Get her some ice and some water," Frank replied. "Or do you want to sit with your friends and I'll get it."

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me right now please," she said reaching for his hand.

"Okay, I'm here..." he soothed. "The ice packs are in the freezer."

They all nodded and went to get what she needed, they all just wanted to help.

They had a ton of questions; what will it do? How does it feel? Will she get better? It all was tiring and confusing for her. "Let me take her to rest and we'll do some reading," Frank suggested.

They all nodded and Frank took Denise to their room.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked examining her leg. "You think it's cracked?"

"No, just bruised."

"Okay, just rest I'll be right back."

She nodded and lay down and he left her to go read up on MS.

It left the entire lot of them scared to death, enough so that Frank, the solid leader froze, "Oh my God...I can't do this...I can't do that...that's Denise she does that...this is all backwards!"

"Calm down Frank," Claudia Joy coaxed. "We'll help you."

"How? I'm retiring, we're moving."

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"We're moving to Ohio, I'm retiring," Frank replied. "I have to so I can care for her."

"She agreed to this?"Pamela asked, this was a slap in the face to all of them.

"That's always been the plan," Frank replied. "When I retired we already have a house, have since we got married."

They all sighed, they didn't want her to go.

"If she says otherwise, I'll sell," he told them. "But for now I need some help, I have to be in Washington for three days and I don't want her alone and she won't ask for assistance you all know her."

"Well help her," Claudia Joy said quickly. When it was settled they left for their homes.

He nodded then sent them home. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't do it.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed, it was time for Frank to leave for Washington, he didn't want to but he had to follow orders until his retirement was official. He packed his bags, Denise was weaker but seemed okay otherwise. Still the fear at his leaving made her cry, her tears broke his heart.

"You're going to come back right?" she asked. She'd had a lot of struggles that week and was afraid; she always seemed to be afraid.

"I'll be back next week sweetheart."

She nodded and held his neck, "Take me with you?"

"I wish I could, baby," he sighed.

"I'll be good, I won't bother you, please. I'm ready already in case."

"I can't honey"

She nodded, "I'll have a nice supper when you get back."

He nodded and kissed her one last time before leaving.

A few hours later Frank's 'angels' descended on the house.

Denise got annoyed after an hour "Okay, girls I know your trying to help but I can still do this stuff by myelf."

"I know," Claudia Joy replied. "But Frank's blood pressure probably can't take you trying, he's so worried so let's just hang out and play cards."

She nodded "But leave my house work and stuff up to me"she said

"Deal," Roxy replied. "Press his boxer shorts? Really? Does he want starch in them too?" He'd left a list.

"I'll do that," Denise laughed. "He's weird."

"But he does like that?" Roxy laughed. "Okay...have you two ever had sex anyplace but in bed?"

Denise's face turned bright red "I am not answering that."

"I bet that's a no," Pamela replied as Roland put his finges in his ears and hummed. "He's too rigid to even have sex."

Denise laughed "That's just what you think"

"So tell," Pamela pressed.

"No. That's too personal for me"

"She just can't come up with a good enough story to defend the old stick in the mud," Roxy laughed.

"His office after his last deployment," she said

"Oh yeah..." Claudia Joy laughed. "Us too. According to Michael Frank is pretty vocal in the field."

"Not going there," she laughed.

Their phone rang just then, "Northeast Georgetown Hospital," Roland said handing it to Denise.

"Hello," she answered quickly.

"Denise Sherwood?" the caller said. "Frank Sherwood's wife?"

"Yes."

"We need you to verify your husband isn't allergic to penicillin, he's here, he's not in danger, he just needs a shot but he can't remember if he is or isn't."

"No he isn't," she said immediately. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," she replied and put Frank on the line. "Hey baby, I told them not to worry you. I'm fine."

"What happened?"she asked near tears.

"Remember that old back injury from when we were 23 and 24?"

"Yeah."

"Kicked out again," he replied. "Need a muscle relaxer and an antibiotic then I'm getting discharged."

"I'm coming to DC to be where you are."

"Denise, no you're not," he replied. "You're not; you are staying home with your doctor."

"No, I'm coming to DC," she said and started crying.

"No, Denise," frank said. "Please stay home so I don't worry. Please baby."

"Frank I'm going to get sick worrying over you!"

It took him some doing but he convinced her to stay at home with her friends or so he thought. As soon as she was alone, she took her things and headed for her husband.

She was halfway there when everything looked wrong. She'd done this trip a hundred times and now she had no idea which turn or which stop...nothing was familiar to her at all.

She started to panic and tried to call Frank, she had no cell phone service.

She got out and tried to walk, her bad leg shook and her good one was numb at the hip but not below it.

That only got her more lost and she panicked, she started getting really upset.

Finally her phone clicked in service and she dialed Frank's phone sobbing.

"Hello."

"Frank?" she sobbed. "You have to help me, please help me."

"Dee, honey what's wrong?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know where I am?" she asked. "I don't...know, I was coming to you because you're hurt and I can't get there. I don't have any idea...where I am."

"Okay, honey look around. What kind of signs or landmarks do you see?"

"Nothing, just trees," she told him. "Just trees and I can't walk much further, I tried and my good leg feels like it's floating...there's nothing but trees and signs with the mile numbers."

"Okay, go back to your car. Can you do that?"

"I don't know, my legs are shaking."

"Okay," he sighed, he was worried now. He had no idea where she was.

"Please help me Frank," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, somebody help me."

"Okay, I'm going to come look for you, just stay where you are."

"I'm scared Frank, I'm sorry, please help me, I'll go home, just please it's dark and it's cold..."

"I know baby, I know. I'm coming just stay on the phone with me."

"My leg is back I'm going to walk back to my car, the numbers are 95/4.

Then it clicked "I'll be right there I know where you are."

She waited and waited and waited then finally Frank pulled up with two other soldiers in a black SUV. He was running to her in spite of being in pain.

She started sobbing again and ran into his arms, her entire body was shaking, she was terrified.

"Okay, this was so stupid Denise," he whispered. "This was so stupid, I love you so much."

"I love you too, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"How's your leg?" he asked. "Can you stand on your own?"

"Yeah it's sore but I can stand on it."

"Good, that's real good, let's step to the car. You have to drive, baby. I can't."

She nodded "Just tell me where I'm going, I don't know...I have no idea and I'm scared"

"Okay but I'm on drugs," he replied. "I'm dangerous behind the wheel."

She nodded and they got into the car and he told her where to go.

They pulled into a pretty hotel, "We'll stay here together and I'll have Claudia Joy get you in the morning."

"Why can't I stay?"

"You're not well enough baby, and I can't be here all the time right now. As soon as I get back and I'm mustered out I can but not right now."

She sighed and got really quiet, that was never ever a good sign.

"Dee what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing," she replied but her tone said different, she got out of the car.

"Where's your cane?" he asked. "Where's your cane honey?"

"I didn't bring it."

"You need it to walk don't you?" he asked. "Can you without it!" he was getting excited. "Let me see."

She started walking, she was shaky but she did it.

"I'm so proud of you baby...we're celebrating upstairs! Come one angel." She softened to him and cuddled.

They snuggled in the elevator and on the way to the room, he opened the door and they both got the shock of their lives, Jordana Davis was standing in the middle of the room.

She dropped a robe revealing nothing but her body, then turned around, "Welcome home, Soldier."

Denise looked like she'd just been slapped "So this is why you didn't want me up here!"

"Denise I have no idea what she's, Major, correct yourself!" Frank ordered. "Now!"

"I know damn well what she's doing and so do you!"Denise snapped as Jordana stood there smiling "I'm out of here."

"Denise, honey!" Frank tired to rush after her but his back spasmed and he fell. Jordana was more than happy to help him up and Denise's sped off toward home, this time not caring if she made it or not

Hysterical, she called her son.

"Sherwood," he answered, even deployed if his Mom called him he'd answer if he could.

"Jeremy, it's Mom," Denise sobbed. "I need you to come home. I need you to help me," she sobbed. "Daddy's with her."

"With who mommy?"he asked

"Dad and that woman," she sobbed. "And it hurts and I need help..."

"Where are you?"he asked.

"In the car going home..." And that was it. He heard the screech, he heard the crash, and he heard the silence.

"Mom!" he screamed but got no answer.

He kept screaming and finally he heard her, "Frank..."

"No mom its me, it's Jeremy. Mom what happened? Did you wreck?'

She moaned again and nothing.

"Mom I'm going to call Dad, don't go to sleep," he said and hung up and dialed Frank.

"I can't believe you did this!" he snapped. "My wife is sick and my wife!"

"Frank, you don't need her. We could be together, it's what I want, it's what you want too..I heard she was going to die off anyway."

"What? No she's not; she's not going to die!" That was his fear. "She's not going to..." And in spite of himself there it was, the fear and the pain, he dissolved into tears.

Jordana sighed and held him close and tight.

His phone rang and she reached down, "Major Sherwood's phone."

"I'm looking for my father give him the phone!"Jeremy ordered

"He can't come to the phone right now," she said rubbing his back gently.

"Listen, my mother is hurt and it's your fault, now give him the phone or so help me God...!"

"Frank, it's your son, he says Denise is hurt."

Frank grabbed the phone "What happened?"

"I don't know, she was on the phone sobbing about you and the whore! Then she spun out and that was it. She said your name and nothing, she's hurt bad, I know it!"

"Okay I'm going to her I'll call 911 on the way," he said already leaving.

"No, you're not, you getting me transfered back and you aren't going near my mother!"

"No I'm not, she's my wife. I'll handle it! You keep your mind on your job!"

"My mother is hurting and you did it!"

"She flipped out because Jordana was here but I swear on our marriage and her life I had no idea"

"Fine, get me home. My mother calls me sobbing for help, get me home Dad or I'll go AWOL!"

"I'll do what I can, I have to go."

Frank got to the accident before the ambulance. Denise was in bad shape.

She was weakly calling for him, she was nearly unconscious.

"I'm here baby," he repleid. "I'm here and helps coming precious. I'm so sorry and I love you so much."

All she kept saying was Frank and hurt over and over.

"I'm not hurt baby," he soothed. "I'm not hurt you are. But we're fixing you."

"You, hurt me," she said then he saw blood on her lips.

"I know" he replied. "I know." He dabbed her lips. "Denise, can you breathe?"

She shook her head, she was gasping as the ambulance arrived.

"Okay, look at me. I didn't do anything with her, you believe me?"

She nodded then her eyes closed.


End file.
